


drabble: verbose

by zempasuchil



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-05
Updated: 2009-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zempasuchil/pseuds/zempasuchil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for themis, who asked for Hamilton/Madison.<br/>History has Hamilton recruiting John Jay, who fell sick after writing a few, then: “James Madison, present in New York as a Virginia delegate to the Confederation Congress, was recruited by Hamilton and Jay and became Hamilton's major collaborator. Gouverneur Morris and William Duer were also apparently considered; Morris turned down the invitation and Hamilton rejected three essays written by Duer.”</p>
    </blockquote>





	drabble: verbose

**Author's Note:**

> for themis, who asked for Hamilton/Madison.  
> History has Hamilton recruiting John Jay, who fell sick after writing a few, then: “James Madison, present in New York as a Virginia delegate to the Confederation Congress, was recruited by Hamilton and Jay and became Hamilton's major collaborator. Gouverneur Morris and William Duer were also apparently considered; Morris turned down the invitation and Hamilton rejected three essays written by Duer.”

“God, this Duer man is still sending me his essays.”

“I thought you were looking for another contributor.”

Hamilton laughed with derision. “Not him! This is his third and I wrote him after the first that I wasn’t interested in the least.”

“You’re just upset because you’d rather have Jay back from his sickbed.”

“I don’t think you understand me.” Leaning forward over Madison’s lap, Hamilton tilted the sheaf into Madison’s sight with a flick of his wrist. Exasperated at having his reading so rudely interrupted by the interposition of the letter between him and his book, he huffed and took the proffered paper.

As Madison read, Hamilton smirked and looked at his compatriot’s face, awaiting the reaction.

“Hmm,” Madison frowned. His eyes flickered to meet Hamilton’s gaze. “The first paragraph is solid; I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You do realize that the paragraph in question is a single sentence, which only goes on about ten lines too long.”

“There’s nothing wrong with lengthy sentences,” Madison said, raising his brows.

“You _would_ say that.”

It was Madison’s turn to laugh. “And what’s kept me from such censure as poor Duer has earned, if that’s your criteria for rejection?”

“Other things.” Hamilton looked back down at his letters.

“Such as...?”

“Fishing for compliments doesn’t suit you, James.”

It was Madison’s turn to interrupt Hamilton’s reading; he reached out to gently lift the other’s chin with a crooked finger and an all-too-innocent look.

“You –“ Hamilton huffed, “you know very well that your analysis is impec-“

He was cut off by Madison’s lips against his own.

“Oh.” Hamilton said after a few moments of pleasant surprise.

“I didn’t really think you could hold such a high opinion of my writing, Alexander.” Madison’s smile was wicked, Hamilton thought, and he really needed to be stopped for the good of the nation. Otherwise, they would never finish the Federalist, and where would the Constitution be then?


End file.
